shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Venqua
Venqua is the het ship between Ventus and Aqua from the Kingdom Hearts fandom. Canon Aqua first met Ventus when Master Xehanort brought him to the Land of Departure. Ven was a in a zombie-like state and could barely speak. He was able to recall his name so Aqua and Terra bombarded him with questions which caused him to scream in pain and pass out. Master Eraqus then arrived and revealed that Ven lost all of his memories. Aqua remained by his side and was there when he woke up. After that, she and Terra began to look out for him and practice with the keyblade together. They all shared the dream of becoming a keyblade master. Ven and Aqua remained close friends for years. Eventually, she joins him for a meteor showers and reveals that she made wayfinders for him and Terra. This allows Ven and Aqua to form D-links with each other. The next day, she and Terra had their Mark of Mastery exam and Ven came to watch because he promised them that he would see them become masters. Master Xehanort secretly rigged the exam to make it more dangerous so Aqua told him to leave but he refused. Ven later witnessed Eraqus officially announce Aqua as a keyblade master. Ventus later left the Land of Departure to chase after Terra because he was worried about something that Vanitas said. Aqua saw this and tried to stop him but she was too late so Master Eraqus ordered her to bring him back. She briefly caught up to him in the Enchanted Dominion and told him not to believe what Maleficent said. Aqua and Ven later reunited in Radiant Garden along with Terra. Ven gave them passes to Disney Town and they laughed about it but things would soon get serious. Aqua tried to convince Ven to return to the Land of Departure. He was upset by this and remarked that becoming a keyblade master changed her. A rift grew between Ventus and Aqua along with Terra as they continued to travel the worlds. However, they would later be reunited in the Keyblade Graveyard. Ven learned about the X-blade and asked Aqua and Terra to destroy him if they had to but they responded that they would not let anything happen to him. The group then faced off against Master Xehanort and Aqua caught a frozen Ven. Vanitas later attacked Aqua and knocked her unconscious. He threatened to finish her off so Ven escapes from the ice with his own will. Ventus fought Vanitas but it possessed by him. Aqua woke up and was forced to fight him. Meanwhile, Ven defeated Vanitas from within which caused his heart to shatter. King Mickey later saved the both of them and brought them to the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid explained that his heart was sleeping. Aqua left with Ven on her back and he automatically summoned his keyblade which brought them back to Land of Departure. Aqua placed Ven in the Chamber of Waking and promised to return from him after changing the world into Castle Oblivion. However, Aqua was later trapped in the Realm of Darkness and apologized to Ven for not being able to return as soon as she thought. Fanon Venqua is a fairly popular Kingdom Hearts ship. However, it is not as popular as Terraqua. This is mainly because many fans feel that the age gap between them is too big and that Aqua is more of a motherly figure to Ven. However, there are still a lot of fans who ship this pairing. Many feel that Venqua parallels SoKai and that the two are meant to be together for this reason. Venqua most commonly rivals the Terraqua, TerVen and VanVen ships. Fandom FAN FICTION :Ventus/Aqua on FanFiction.Net Trivia *The scene where Aqua wakes up Ventus seems to parallel the scene where Kairi wakes up Sora on the beach. Gallery KHIII_-_Waking_Up_Ventus.jpg KHIII_-_Good_Morning_Ven.jpg KHIII_-_Connecting_Wayfinders.jpg Variations :Wayfinder Trio refers to the ship between Aqua, Ventus and Terra Navigation